


Dream A Little Dream

by Loving_spn_and_tvd



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bath Sex, Bathing/Washing, Bathroom Sex, Bathtub Sex, Bubble Bath, Curses, Dean Winchester Talks Dirty, Dream Sex, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Masturbation in Bathroom, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex, Sex Curse, Sex Dream, Shameless Smut, Shower Sex, Smut, Witch Curses, dream curse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:22:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23020006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loving_spn_and_tvd/pseuds/Loving_spn_and_tvd
Summary: You and Dean are cursed by a witch but with what?
Relationships: Dean Winchester x Reader, Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester, sam winchester x reader
Comments: 7
Kudos: 123





	1. Dream A Little Dream Part 1

Words: 3541

Warnings: Smut, Dreaming Smut, Swearing.... Think that's it

Pairings: Dean Winchester x Reader

Characters: Dean Winchester, Sam Winchester, Reader, Unnamed Witch

Well, it was safe to say your first hunt in a while without Sam hadn't gone well for you and Dean. Why was it always witches? If you had learned anything in your time of being with the Winchesters, it was that the pair of you should've known better than to let the witch get the upper hand. She'd managed to distract you and Dean long enough to throw something at you. Whatever it was, it was like some sort of glittery flour crap.

The pair of you had been coughing so hard that she had managed to throw more of it, meaning that you'd both been hit now. Dean fired off just in time, he had managed to clock her right between the eyes. Luckily, Dean was always a perfect shot. The body dropped to the floor with a loud thud, which you didn't have time to fully appreciate considering you had been struggling to breathe since the moment she'd thrown the first bag and Dean had to practically push you out the door.

"Fucking witches," you wheeze under your breath, chest a little tight as you slowly but surely walk back to the impala with Dean trailing slightly behind you.

"Couldn't have said it better myself," Dean grumbles in reply, smacking at his clothes trying to rid himself of the white crap currently coating them but to no avail.

You stumble back a little when you try to open the door of the impala and you quickly realise Dean hasn't unlocked the car. But you realise a little too late, while falling backwards into Dean and almost taking him out too.

"Sorry, just a little dizzy."

"S'Okay sweetheart, let's get back to the bunker get this shit off of us," Dean replies unlocking the car, holding the door open for you. You sigh with a tired smile slipping into the car, quickly closing the door behind you, knowing you're probably gonna have to help him clean it all up later.

You feel the impala shift and dip slightly as Dean climbs in the driver's side. You turn to look at him then and frown in thought. "You think we should head back to the motel for a bit and rest up? You look almost as tired as I feel."

Dean yawns before he can even speak and you huff out a tired laugh. Dean starts the engine without another word on the subject, you can practically feel the land of nod calling your name as he pulls away from the house.

"S'Not far, right?" Dean slurs after a few minutes, reluctantly you crack your eyes open looking at the road ahead and shake your head.

"No. Not far, next right," you mumble rubbing at your eyes forcing yourself to stay awake.

You're not even sure how the hell you'd even made it back to the motel. Dean had started to nod off at least twice while driving, leaving you to smack him awake. Reaching the door to the room Dean finally manages to get it open. You quickly follow him inside, right as another yawn forces itself from your throat and hurriedly close and lock the door behind the pair of you.

You both stumble into the motel room, practically falling over your own feet. The room is a mess of the two of you kicking off your shoes and tossing off your coats as you sway slightly.

As it is, you just about manage to climb up onto the bed. With Dean taking the bed beside yours you laugh quietly watching as he practically falls face first onto the mattress, looking more akin to the way his brother sleeps; like a damn starfish. You sigh in relief knowing that you're finally able to let your eyes fall closed.

The sleep is deep and quickly pulls you under. Your eyes dart around the room, quickly establishing that you're in the bathroom at the bunker. Your fingers dance across the cold porcelain of the bathtub, you feel a little confused, slightly out of it. But you try not to linger on that thought for too long, as you strip the clothes from your body and turn back to the tub, where you find it now full of steaming water.

You look around the room in confusion, sure that it hadn't been that way before. The floral scent hits your senses and you quickly notice the red rose petals floating on the surface, distracting you of your previous thoughts.

It's like every single hunter's instinct is washed away as you step into the water, the perfect temperature that makes you sigh. It feels so real and yet there's still something off but you can't place it. Suddenly you don't care, the water feels amazing as you lay there, distracted enough that you don't hear the door close behind someone.

A deep rumble of a voice distracts you causing water to escape the edges as you jump in surprise.

"Startin' without me sweetheart?"

You look up with wide eyes finding Dean with his arms folded across his chest as he looks down at you. Your arms wrap around your chest as his eyes move across your body,

"What the hell are you doing in here!?" you demand nervously, shifting the best you can to shield yourself from his wandering eyes.

"Don't go all shy on me now beautiful," he smirks starting to strip out of his clothes. Swallowing the lump in your throat you attempt to argue with him but all that comes out is a quiet moan.

This is a dream right? You can't be certain, but you'd be lying if you'd said you'd never thought about this. His boxers drop to the floor and you think your throat has closed up, your mouth feels like the Sahara desert as you look up at him in all of his naked glory.

Dean steps closer, gorgeous green eyes darkening as he extends a hand out to you, wordlessly you reach for it. His fingers are slightly rough against your soft ones as he helps you stand from the water. Stepping into the bath behind you Dean pushes your hair over one of your shoulders, his soft yet slightly chapped lips press against the side of your neck, tongue briefly darting out to taste your skin. You allow yourself to relax a little more, head dropping back onto his shoulder, enjoying the way his rough hands move to cup your breasts, thumbs brushing across the sensitive nipples.

You can feel Dean's throbbing cock pressing between your ass cheeks, you can't resist the urge to roll your hips back against him, pushing your ass even closer to him. Causing a small whimper leaving your lips at the feeling, followed by a throaty chuckle from Dean against your ear.

"Someone's keen, huh?" he chuckles as his lips drag across your earlobe teasingly.

"Dean please," you practically beg, turning your head to press a kiss to his stubble covered cheek, unable to stop yourself from smiling when he turns to look at you. You grip one of his wrists pulling him away from on your breasts, slowly dragging his hand down your stomach, loving how his skin feels against yours.

"Didn't you get enough of me this morning baby girl?" he asks as his hand slips between your legs. Two fingers brushing through your soaked folds, "ugh fuck, clearly not. huh?" he grunts slowly sitting down he drags you back into his lap.

"Never enough, Dean," you answer, your reply coming out breathy as his cock pushes through your folds. You gently rock your hips, so that you don't splash too much water out of the tub. Loving the wet slide of his cock every time it bumps against your clit.

"Such a little fucking tease," Dean grunts hands gripping the sides of the tub harshly, biting into his lip as he watches you move.

If this is a dream it's easily the most intense dream you've ever had.

Dean's hands move under the water, moving just beneath your thighs. Before you can react he's lifted you like that, pulling you back against his chest so his thick cock gently presses against your soaked opening.

"You sure you're ready for me baby girl?" Dean grunts low in his throat, like he's holding back as the head of his cock slips inside you.

"Fuck that's big," you gasp quietly in surprise, a surge of heat rolls through your stomach and, god, you've never needed someone so bad in your entire life.

"So fucking tight," Dean grunts drowning out your whimpering cries.

"Dean, I need your cock inside me, please," you whine desperately as Dean finally relents, slowly lowering you onto his cock, feeling your pussy flutter around his length with every added inch.

"There's my dirty little cock slut," Dean growls low and dangerous in the back of his throat, those last few inches sinking into you hard and fast. He stills allowing you to adjust, bracing your hands on the sides of the tub.

Jesus fucking christ he feels incredible, you're so full of him, his dirty mouth only spurring you on. When he wraps his hand around your throat, long thick strong fingers digging into your delicate skin. Your pussy clenching around his thick length, as he adjusts his grip slightly, just tight enough to restrict your breathing, so that you can't help but whimper when he pulls your back against his chest.

"Dean move! Please!" you croak as loudly as you can under his grip.

He doesn't reply, his free hand simply moves your legs slightly, resting them on the grab rails on the sides of the bath, spreading your legs open wide for him. The first roll of his hips makes a squeak leave your lips, mouth dropping open in a silent moan.

The muscles of his thighs tense under your ass as he picks up a brutal pace, fucking up into you rough and so amazing, hitting the perfect spot inside you repeatedly. You quickly start to feel the delicious burn of your building orgasm running through your veins.

You can feel it, every single time his muscles tighten in his chest and stomach as he holds you tightly against his chest. The way that the muscles in his arms flex and contract with every tightening grip of his fingers around your throat, making you whimper helplessly, voice hoarse and breathy when you moan his name.

The coil inside you is tightening quickly like the hand currently gripping your throat.

"So close!" you croak out, voice just barely above a whisper. As the water continues to rock over the edges of the bath with every harsh and brutal thrust of Dean's hips.

"Not yet," Dean grits out between thrusts, his free hand moving to your chest tugging harshly at one of your taught nipples, rolling the stiff bud between his thumb and forefinger. "Don't you fucking dare!" Dean growls out his warning low and rough, as your pussy starts to spasm around his thick length.

You obey like your body was made for him, "Such a good girl for me baby."

His praises make your blood sing, heartbeat loud in your ears as his hand slips between your legs. There's hardly any water in the tub anymore but you've never cared less about anything in your life. Two long thick fingers start their assault on your clit and you can't help but let out a choke gasp of his name.

"Come," he whispers against your ear and as soon as that magic word leaves his plump lips your eyes snap open.

You find yourself in the motel bed, sweating profusely your legs tangled in the covers beneath you. Panties soaked through, fingers still digging into the mattress you gasp for air, rubbing your covers across your brow. Turning your head you find Dean, unable to stop yourself from letting out a needy whine.

There he was the literal man from your dreams, in a similar state to you, covered in sweat. The sheets and duvet tangled around his body, but his eyes were still closed as he gasped and moaned, hips rolling up into nothing.

It took every part of you not to throw yourself onto that bed and help him out, but you knew that your own dream had been different than any other. It felt too real.

You practically fell off of the bed, legs trembling as you awkwardly walk over to Dean's bed. "Dean, you gotta wake up!" you tell him, your voice coming out much quieter than you'd meant it too as you lean over him slightly to shake his shoulder. The second that your hand touched his arm his eyes snap open and his hips still. He's still panting when he meets your eyes, face coated in sweat.

Dean's eyes land on yours as he shifts in the bed, looking like a deer caught in the headlights. His hair is a mess and he's panting hard and fast. "What's going on?" Dean asks voice coming out strained and husky.

"You were kinda-" you trail off nodding to the still very present tent in Dean's jeans.

Dean looks down at his lap and blushes rolling onto his front again, swallowing hard as he seems to remember something.

"Let me guess, something else is wrong?"

"Yeah kind of. Uh, I think it's got something to do with the witch. Your dream or whatever and mine," you reply blushing as he looks at your dishevelled appearance.

"Ah, okay," Dean replies a little awkwardly, finally able to get up from the bed.

"So I was thinking, maybe we should head back to the bunker, see what we can find out?"

"Yeah and we don't sleep. Since things might get a little awkward," Dean states firmly as you grab your duffle from the floor and Dean joins you doing the same.

"Yeah right. How hard can it be not to sleep?" you reply with an unconvincing laugh.

Turns out it is very hard to stay awake. Dean has cranked up the volume of the music in the impala, the pair of you actively avoiding each other's gaze. The few times your gazes had met there had been awkward smiles, ending with both of you blushing and looking away.

"So, your dream, was it intense?" Dean asks suddenly, startling you a little from your daydreaming gazing out of the window.

You look at him and he's still focused on the road, your eyes can't help but move down to his lips. "Very...intense," you reply quietly distracted by the memory, chewing on your lip. When you look back up you meet his darker than usual green eyes.

"You wanna talk about it?" Dean inquires the low timber in his voice causes you to almost shiver, remembering when he'd pressed those lips to your ear.

Absentmindedly you rub at your throat where you swore you could still feel his thick fingers, quickly you clear it.

"No. I don't think I can. Why? Do you wanna talk about it?" you question quietly watching him shift in his seat, actively avoiding your searching gaze. You aren't sure if your question comes off a little keen towards the end, so you shift your eyes back to your hands in your lap.

"You're probably right. Maybe not the best idea," he replies sounding a little defeated. "You think that we need to tell Sammy? So that he can help us figure this out?"

Dean sounds a little nervous and you are hardly surprised, if how you found him had been any indication then his dream hadn't been dissimilar to your own. "Probably, but god, I hope not," you yawn, spotting the bunker a little further up ahead.

The long pause in conversation makes you believe he's leaving it there, hands flexing around the steering wheel pull your eyes again. Remembering the way that he had wrapped them around your throat as he fucked you within an inch of your life.

"Yeah could get a little awkward," he replies rubbing at his heavy eyes as the car pulls into the bunker's garage.

"Why's that?" you ask as the pair of your climb out of the car heading towards the joining door to the bunker.

"I uh. No reason, just you know. Sam's my brother and all."

"Doesn't normally bother you," you reply confused as Dean sighs.

"Look, just drop it. Okay?" Dean grumbles in annoyance, pushing in front of you in search of his brother as you trailed a little behind him.

"Wow, okay. Cranky pants."

Dean rolls his eyes at you. Although you don't see it you know him too well at this point. You both walk into the library, quickly finding Sam reading a stack of books, at least he had been before falling asleep amongst them. Dean looks at his brother trying not to laugh momentarily forgetting why you'd had to come back in such a hurry. Until he feels another wave of exhaustion roll through him, a lot like the one he'd had earlier, just a pinch stronger.

He grabs Sam's shoulder and shakes gently at first, calling his brothers name. Only receiving a grunt as Sam tries to slap him away. Hearing you laugh behind him he can't help but smile a little. Noticing the drool covering the current book under Sam's face. Shaking a little harder Dean speaks a little louder this time.

"Yo! Sam! Wipe your face off, man, you look like a freakin' glazed doughnut. That book isn't lookin' much better either," Dean quips, unable to stop the chuckle that leaves his lips, quickly joined by you at his side when Sam finally sits up to acknowledge the pair of you.

Sam looks around a moment, confusion covering his face, rubbing at his eyes he focuses back on you and Dean standing in front of him. "Wait, you two are back early. What the hell's going on?"

"Yeah sorry sleepy head, we've got a problem," Dean sighs loudly, scrubbing his hand over his face. Dean takes a seat across the table from his brother, you take the seat beside the younger Winchester. You're still avoiding Dean's gaze, fully aware of the fact he's barely looked at you either.

Sam's face changes instantly looking between you and his brother.

"What's happened this time?" Before either of you can think of how the hell to explain this, Sam rolls his eyes and speaks again. "Wait, this was a witch hunt right?"

There is no way he knows what's going on, but all the same you play along with him, not daring a glance over at Dean.

"Yeah, so?"

"Dean got himself cursed again, right?" Sam half laughs looking at his brother, earning himself a scowl in return.

"Actually, smart ass, we both did," Dean practically growls, but it's quickly interrupted by a yawn. A yawn which is shortly followed by one of your own.

Sam holds up his hands defensively, still smiling slightly as he turns to look at you.

"What happened?"

You go on to explain the story to Sam, how the witch had caught the two of you off guard and hit you with some kind of glittery flour crap. You swallow hard, knowing the next part won't roll off the tongue quite as easily.

"I can't speak for Dean. However, I've been having these dreams and I'm not gonna go into detail but needless to say they're intense. Everything feels so real, looks so real and I wake up sweating and panting. Right before I get to the..." you trail off towards the end and somehow meet Dean's eyes.

"Yeah, it stops right before you get to the good part and everything just explodes," Dean says quietly, his voice dropping to the tone you'd heard in your dream and a shiver unexpectedly rolls across your skin. You watch his Adam's apple bob, before he licks his lips and your transfixed.

Until a yawn rips through you again, forcing you to finally look away from Dean, instead you turn to the younger Winchester.

"Sam are you okay to do a little research into this? Just this thing, it keeps dragging me under, I dunno if I can keep my eyes open any longer."

"Yeah go, both of you," Sam says sternly, levelling his brother with a look when he yawns yet again. "Not sure if I wanna see what happens when you fall asleep Dean," Sam laughs when Dean kicks him under the table.

"Right, well I'm not about to turn down that offer. Thank you Sam," you smile sleepily, kissing his cheek, before forcing yourself to stand from your chair.

"No problem Y/N, I'll shout if I find anything," he calls behind you.

Once your door closes behind you, a sigh of relief falls from your lips.

"Thank god," you smile to yourself, glad to be home, quickly stripping down to your thin t-shirt and panties.

As you climb into bed you hear Dean's door slam behind him, pretty sure Sam's said something else to annoy him, you just brush it off. Pulling the covers over yourself you snuggle down into your pillow letting dream Dean find you again.


	2. Part 2

Words: 4195

Warnings: Swearing, Major Smut Like Basically All Of It, Sir Kink, Name Calling, Restraining With A Belt, Rough Sex, Face Fucking….Could Probably Go On ;) 

Pairing: Dean Winchester x Reader/You

Characters: Dean Winchester, Reader, Sam Winchester

Dean slams the door closed behind him, just glad that Sam hadn’t said all of that shit in front of you. There was no way that your dreams were connected to his, as if you even felt that way about him. You couldn’t have been dreaming about him the last time, Sam had to be wrong. There had to be a different way to end this spell. 

Although right now, all he wants to do is fall asleep. Give into this damn dream spell, so that he can see you again, in that way, have you look at him like that again. Remembering every tiny little thing in excruciating detail was driving him insane. Ever since that dream, he hadn’t been able to stop wanting you. He’d watched you all the way back to the bunker, he just couldn’t help himself.

Now that he’s alone in his room, he can finally give in, with nothing to stop him. Hopefully Sam would find a reasonable way to end this, and soon. Then he could go back to ignoring how he really felt about you and all would be right with the world.

Dean stumbles a little as he pulls off his boots and jeans. Quickly realising that his vision is beginning to cloud, he lets himself give in, dropping down onto his bed. Finally, he lets his eyes close for the second time that day.

This time when he opens his eyes, there’s something familiar about it, which makes no sense, since everything is so completely different. It doesn’t take him long to realise that this isn’t his bedroom, where he’d been just moments ago, it isn’t even the bathroom like last time. 

It’s so much better than any of that. Your scent completely surrounds him as he steps further into the room. Into your room. Looking down at himself, he notices that he’s in a suit. Walking over to your bed it comes to his attention that it’s been made, in fact, the entire room is way tidier than usual. Dean perches on the edge of bed, as the bedroom door clicks open. Looking up, he sees you and almost swallows his tongue. 

Dean’s eyes scan over your body, the black lace bra which cups your breasts perfectly, is paired with matching stockings and black stilettos. He’s completely entranced, watching your every move as you slowly walk towards him. The door closes with a quiet click, but Dean doesn’t see anything but you. Stunning eyes focused on the floor, red pouting lips that are curved into a small, very slight smile. 

By the time you look up to meet his impossibly green eyes, Dean is white knuckling the mattress.

“Fucking hell sweetheart. You look incredible” 

Your smile would have knocked him on his ass, if he wasn’t already sitting down.

“Thank you, sir. I just thought that I owed you an apology, for earlier. I know that I messed up on those accounts, I just wanted to make it up to you,” 

Taking in your face, he knows what you want right now. Squaring his shoulders, sitting straighter his jaw set, Dean’s entire face takes on a more serious look. It all happens so fast, but when he sees your sexy little smirk drop, he can’t help but chew his lip. The way you swallow hard, eyes completely focused on him. When you finally come to a stop, you look a little nervous as your knees bump up against his.

Dean reaches out, running his large hands up the backs of your thighs, feeling your muscles tense beneath his wandering touch. You let out a surprised gasp when those hands squeeze your ass tightly, pulling you just a little closer. Dean can’t help but smile when you lean into his touch. Opening his legs, he tugs you between them, making you stumble a little, your hands landing on his broad shoulders to steady yourself. 

“You wanna play then baby girl? You wanna make me feel good, huh?” 

The way your eyes light up when those words leave his mouth, causes that slight smirk return to his lips.

“Yes, please sir,” 

Dean’s hands drop from your body when you wrap your arms around his neck, moving to straddle his thigh. Running his teeth over his lip, he can already feel your wetness soaking through your tiny lacy panties and straight through his pants. Dean moves his hands to your hips, fingers light on your skin as he guides you to rock yourself against his thigh. 

Remembering what he knows now, Dean understands the two of you can’t come yet or this dream will end all too soon. He just isn’t ready for it to end yet. Not only that, from what he can tell you clearly want someone to take charge at that moment. He’s never told you before, but there’s been times you’d borrowed his laptop and not cleared the browser history properly. It was safe to say he’s seen a lot of the porn you’d watched. 

Your eyes flash to his darkened eyes when he chuckles quietly. Releasing your hips, he tugs your arms from around his neck. Watching you as your eyes drop to the bulge in his pants, your hips stilling as you seemingly wait for his next move.

“So desperate to get yourself off sweetheart,” Dean states with an edge to his voice, tipping your chin up with one finger, so that your eyes meet his. “What about me? I thought you wanted to make me feel good,” 

Pushing his fingers into the back of your hair, he tugs harshly, pulling you towards him until you’re just a breath away. Before he can react, you jerk forward in his grasp grabbing his bottom lip with your teeth, dragging them along the soft skin until it’s released.

Reaching behind you, he unclasps your bra. Watching as you shiver, when his fingers ghost over the skin of your arms, pulling the straps down until it falls to the floor between you. The cool air in the room quickly causes your nipples to harden before his eyes. 

Dean has to stop himself from giving into his desires right then and there. You look so perfect, just waiting for him to pounce, but that isn’t what you need right now, even if it’s what you want.

The blush that coats your cheeks is fucking adorable, Dean lets his eyes wander down to your lips for a moment, before meeting your eyes again. Your hands drop to his broad shoulders, fingers curling around the strong muscles there, nails digging into his skin. 

Dean winks when you push the suit jacket away, pushing it from his body and he lets you. As soon as it falls to the bed, your fingers hurriedly go to his chest, loosening his tie.

“I’m so sorry, Sir. You’re right. It’s just that you look so good and I couldn’t help myself” you whimper needily, making Dean’s cock throb in his pants.

“Yeah. You fucking want it? You needy little slut,” Dean practically growls the words, savouring the whimper that leaves those perfect lips of yours. When his lips smash into yours, he feels your hands tighten in his shirt.

“Fuck, yes,” you groan against his lips. Dean’s tongue brushes against yours and you lean into him further. Your hips begin rocking harder against his thigh, breath harsher against his lips.

When he pulls away you chase his lips, making him smile that cocky smile that he knows from his last dream you love. He backs away from you further, careful not to let you get your own way. The adorable pout you give him isn’t missed either, but he chooses to ignore it.

Dean stops your movements, covering your small hands with his much bigger ones. 

“Stand up. Keep quiet, hands behind your back” he states firmly. Releasing your hands, he pulls his own tie off, while you awkwardly stand up on shaking legs. 

He can tell that you’re chewing on your bottom lip to hide your smile. Even when you clasp your hands behind your back, eyes moving back to the floor so you’re not looking at him. 

“Yes Sir,” you reply quietly and obediently.

To his surprise you don’t move even when he stands in front of you, pushing his tie over your head. He tightens the knot close against your throat, leaving the end to dangle between your perfect tits. Averting his gaze, Dean watches you carefully as he walks behind you, tugging his belt free from the loops. He feels you jump slightly when his fingers skim teasingly down your arms. Finally reaching your wrists, he pulls them together. Tightening the belt, he gives a gentle tug. 

Walking around to your side, he pops the button of his trousers, pushing the zip down. He can tell you’re fighting your instincts, trying not to look at him. Even more so when he leans in close, pressing his lips to your ear.

“Now, be a good girl and get on your knees for me,”

Much to Dean’s surprise you do as you’re asked, almost immediately, dropping to your knees. He walks around you, coming to stand in front of you. Kicking off his shoes he watches you bite into your red bottom lip. Dean’s sure that he knows exactly what you need for your control to snap, for you to finally look at him. Pulling his shirt over his head he tosses it away, enjoying the way you start to fidget on the spot, your hips moving from side to side, as you lower your ass down onto your legs.

“Please, Sir I need you” you groan quietly, but you don’t look up from the floor.

“Look at me princess. You’ve been such a good girl. You want me to fuck that pretty mouth of yours?” Dean asks with a slight edge to his voice, thumb brushing across your bottom lip, pulling away just before your tongue brushes his thumb.

It takes you a minute to respond, but when you finally lift your chin from your chest, your eyes immediately lock on one another. You sit up higher on your knees, making Dean smile when you glance straight ahead for just a second. With his button popped open and his fly undone, your nose almost brushes against the bulge, contained by his boxers alone. 

You nod quickly in answer to his question. Dean frowns, shaking his head at you, “Use that dirty little mouth baby. Come on, tell me what you want,” 

Your eyes are darker than he’s ever seen them, Dean can’t help but watch the way your tongue darts out, running across your soft red lips. You even look a little nervous, which, god help him, only turns Dean on more.

“Want you to fuck my slutty mouth sir, teach me a lesson. Please, I’ll be so good for you” 

Dean doesn’t answer, but the smirk on his face says it all. Taking a small step forward he watches your eyes light up. Pushing down his boxers and trousers, he kicks them off to the side. 

Wrapping his hand around his thick length, knowing your eyes are still glued to his hand, he pumps a few times letting the pre-come gather on the tip. 

“Open” Dean instructs firmly. Your whimper is like music to his ears.

Your mouth drops open and you push up further on your knees, wrapping your lips around the wide tip of his cock. Humming happily around him, Dean lets out a throaty growl, so wet and warm and perfect. He wants to tell you just how good it feels, but his eyes roll back when he bumps against the back of your throat, it seems like he quickly loses the ability to speak. 

Dean wraps his fingers in your hair, both hands pulling pigtails at the sides of your head. You look up and meet his eyes. Finally, he’s able to blink them open, so that he can look down at you. 

Giving Dean a small nod, he starts a slow but rough rhythm. Every time he bumps the back of your throat, he feels you gagging around him, the saliva spilling from the sides of your slightly open lips. Constant moans which are making him impossibly harder.

“Fuck baby, taking my cock so good” Dean groans as he slips into your throat, legs almost buckling.

Dean allows his hips to speed up, loving the way you double your efforts when he does, cheeks hollowing, tongue pressed against the underside of his cock. Your mouth feels so much better than heaven right now. He’s getting so damn close, even watching as the tears roll down your cheeks. 

Suddenly he pulls out, allowing you gasp for air. Releasing your hair, he stumbles back slightly; he’s still unable to take his eyes off of you.

Stepping forward hooking his hands under your arms, hauling you to your feet. 

“Dean please” you gasp out desperately, as you stand on shaking legs. Stepping away, he throws you onto the bed. Smirking as you collapse onto your front, right on top of the duvet, legs spread, those heels, stockings and damn lacy panties still on. 

Hooking his fingers in the sides of your panties he drags them down your legs, until you’re able to kick them away with your heeled foot. Dean knows that he should be pulling you up on your slip up. Maybe he will. He hasn’t decided yet.

Dean almost completely forgets completely when you spread your legs further, revealing your soaked pussy. His hands come down hard on both your ass cheeks, he watches as your hands ball into fists, still secured by his belt but you still arch back into his touch as much as possible. 

“Thought you were calling me sir. Naughty girl” he chuckles, hearing you whimper quietly he does it again. 

“Fuck! I’m sorry” 

“Sorry, what!?” Dean demands harshly, his hands come down so hard he can see his hand prints when he pulls away.

“Sorry sir!” you all but scream into the duvet. 

“That’s more like it” Dean smirks. Dropping to his knees, he presses his lips to your sore ass cheeks. Spreading your legs open further, he nips at your ass cheeks. So close to your pussy he can smell you, mouth practically watering.

“Please, fuck me” 

“Well, since you asked me so nicely baby” Dean chuckles getting to his feet behind you, your heels make you the perfect height like this. “You want it from behind, dirty girl?” he asks quietly, letting the head of his cock brush against your soaked center. He can’t stop the moan that spills from his lips even if he’d tried.

“Fuck yes sir! Wanna come all over your cock!” 

Dean doesn’t need more than that, he sinks inside you in one sharp swift motion. 

“Oh god! Shit!” you can’t help but scream.

“There’s my good girl” Dean groans, one hand on his belt wrapped around your wrists, the other holding you steady on your hip, fingers digging into your soft skin. “So tight princess. You should be naughty more often,” he groans. 

You giggle breathlessly into the covers, which fast turns into a moan, when Dean pulls almost all the way out, he quickly slams back inside you. Establishing a fast and rough pace, Dean watches his cock disappearing inside your tight little pussy, your ass slapping against his hips.

“Yeah. I might sir” 

Dean pulls harder on the belt, which pulls your face out of the duvet. Making every sound you make that much clearer.

“You gonna come for me baby girl?” he asks, voice deep and breathless. 

He’s so close, right on the edges. He can feel your pussy tightening around him fast, fluttering, while your juices leak down his tightening balls. 

“Yes! So close. Want you to come with me,” Dean groans loudly, feeling that coil in his stomach snap. Right as his eyes snap open.

“Son of a bitch!” he shouts at the ceiling, like that’s gonna help. He can’t take anymore of this. Enough is enough. Fuck the spell. Clearly, they have issues that need working out. He is so far past done with all the dancing around them.

You wake up with a loud gasp, sweat coating your body, breathing hard and fast. So much so, that your chest hurts. That dream was even more vivid than the last. You don’t even have time to come to terms with being awake. Before your door slams open, revealing Dean. He stands there big, sweaty and like sex on a stick, swiftly kicking the door closed behind him. Black t-shirt practically stuck to his skin, sweat soaked hair pushed back off his face, standing in all sorts of directions.

“Dean? What’s going on?” you ask him, even though you’re sure you know. You can still feel the pulsing between your thighs, the damp patch soaking your panties. You would have to be blind to miss the way that his eyes rake over your body.

“Your dreams. Is it me who’s fucking you within an inch of your life? Or some other lucky bastard?” 

You swallow the sudden lump that’s formed in your throat, shifting on the bed so your legs dangle off the edge. 

“I don’t kn-”

“Just answer the fucking question sweetheart,” 

You can’t help but bite into your lip. His voice like that, it’s always done things to you, both in dreams and in reality. You feel yourself getting a little brave as you stand up from the bed, and take a step towards him.

“Yes. It was you Dean, both times” you pause for a moment, watching the smirk working its way onto his lips when you take another small step closer to him. “So answer me this. Is it me, who gets to fuck you in your dreams?”

“Honestly?” 

“Yes. Honestly,” 

“Not only the last two times. But every fucking dream for I can’t even think how long,” Dean takes another step towards you and you do the same, licking your lips, eyes focused on his mouth as he speaks. “But after the last two. Let’s just say I’m done ignoring it. So, I say we give the real thing a try. If it breaks the spell, then good. If not then we keep fucking, until Sammy figures it out. But I am sick of not watching you come undone for me!” 

“I like that idea a lot. Sir,” you smirk and he quickly returns it, backing you up against the nearest wall. 

His lips are so close, you can feel his warm breath ghosting across your wet lips and cheeks when he leans in closer, “How about we go with Dean, at least this time. I wanna hear you scream my name when you finally come all over my cock Y/N” 

Dean steps back for a second, pulling his shirt over his head. Taking his cue, you tug off your clothes, unable to look away when his cock is finally free of it’s confines. 

“I love the fucking sound of that,” you purr as he steps back towards you.

Your hands push into his hair as you pull him down into a deep passionate kiss, jumping when he wraps his hands around the backs of your thighs, wrapping your legs around his waist. Dean releases your lips, looking down slightly and right into your eyes, “Ready?” 

“Yes Dean, fuck me hard. Need to come so bad,” you beg him.

Dean lines up with your entrance. Pushing a free hand into your hair, pressing his forehead to yours. His smirk damn near sets your insides on fire.

When he bottoms out you throw your head back against the wall, nails sinking into his scalp.

“Jesus Christ that’s tight baby girl”

Dean pushes his face into your neck sucking at the skin, as he starts to move. So slow and deep, you can’t help but whine loudly. You hear him chuckle. The cocky son of a bitch knows you need more. 

“Dean so help me god. If you don’t fuck me faster, like you know I need, I might just have to get myself off!” 

His fist tightens in your hair, a low growl rumbling in his chest. You hold onto his shoulders when he shifts you in his arms, hooking one of your legs in the crook of his elbow. Dean quickly starts an erratic rhythm. You can’t help but scream as he repeatedly hammers into your g-spot.

“Better slut?” Dean grunts harshly against your neck, hand tightening in your hair when you scream his name.

“Yes! Fuck. I’m gonna come all over your cock Dean!” 

“No havin’ to wake up this time princess. I wanna feel it all,” Dean moans when you flutter around him. You know that he’s really holding himself back right now.

Letting out a loud gasp as you come all over his cock, seeing only white as your eyes roll into the back into your head.

Your body is still clinging to him when you finally come down, blinking your eyes open, meeting those darkened gorgeous green ones from your dreams.

“Wanna ride you Dean, please. Bed” 

“God could you get any sexier” Dean groans, kissing you long and slow as he carefully carries you over to the bed. You giggle when he stumbles a little, finally falling onto his back with you on top of him. 

“You wanna come inside me baby?” you ask as you sit up, resting your hands on his chest.

“Fuck, yeah I do sweetheart” Dean moans loudly, hands landing on your hips. Not guiding, just holding. 

You rock your hips back and forth slowly. The way Dean’s watching you is such a damn turn on. He’s got that plump bottom lip caught between his perfect white teeth. Dean rolls his hips up into you,causing your nails to sink into his chest a little further every time he does it, with that damn smirk on his face.

You pick up your pace, rising and falling over his perfect thick cock. Dean’s hand leaves your hip, pushing between your legs, two fingers pressing to your clit, brushing back and forth, fast and hard. You feel Dean’s cock pulse inside you as he groans your name quietly. He’s so close. Somehow, so are you, again. This man does things to you like nobody else, “Fuck sweetheart. I’m gonna come, gonna fill you up.”

“Give it to me baby, I’m so close,” you cry out, so desperate for release.

Dean pulls you against his chest, hips fucking up into you hard and fast, arms wrapping around you, holdng you close to him.

The sounds of slapping skin, mixes with your screams and Dean’s moans. Dean comes hard growling your name as he does, pulling you right over the edge with him.

You’re both panting as you come down, his laugh makes you look up from his chest. “Whatcha laughing at Winchester?” you inquire trying not to join in with his infectious laughter.

Dean shifts so he can look down at you, “Fuck that was incredible, proof the dreams weren’t all bulshit” laughing again at the look on your face.

“You do realise we may still be cursed, right?” You can’t help but laugh now. God, looks so damn cute. You’re not sure you’ve ever seen that smile before.

“Maybe, maybe not. But I’m not gonna get bored of that” 

You hum in agreement, pressing your lips to his smiling ones.“Me either stud” you giggle, as he rolls you both onto your sides.

A knock sounds from your door and Dean pulls the covers over you both, hiding whatever innocence you have left as he pushes you behind him.

“Come in,” you call from behind Dean, both of you still laughing like a pair of idiots, when Sam enters the room.

Sam enters wairily, rolling his eyes when your head pops up behind his brothers shoulder, but you can see the smile he’s trying to hide.

“Well I was coming to tell the two of you how to break the curse. Turns out you worked it out for yourselves” Sam shakes his head at you both, even more so when Dean lets out a squeak when you pinch his ass.

“What, so we just had to get it on for real?” you laugh even harder when Sam makes a gagging face.

“God never say that again, please. But yes basically,” Sam answers, shifting awkwardly on his feet. “I’m gonna go” he says before quickly leaving, closing the door behind him. 

Dean turns to you wiggling his eyebrows. “So, you wanna try out the bath later? See how much mess we can make” 

“Ever the charmer Dean” you laugh as he tickles you. He flaps around a little too hard when you try and get him, which ends with him falling off the bed with a grunt.

“You’re so hot,” you wink down at him, trying to stop the next fit of laughter from spilling past your lips.

“Oh you love it, you dork” he winks back, pulling you down with him.


End file.
